The Ultimate Enemies Pt3
by JapanAnime
Summary: Danny and Jake Take down they Enemis


**The Ultimate Enemies**

**Chapter Three**

As the dark girl retreated to her evil kingdom with the book, she held onto it tightly. This book could be the downfall of mankind if the right person used it. She entered her kingdom and gently sat down in her throne room that was completely black with no light whatsoever. She noticed that the book was protected by a powerful spell. She smiled and gently studied the outside of the book. For every spell, there's a counter spell. She stood up and walked to a bookcase that was filled with different books of magic. Some she had collected and others that had been in the dark side of her family for generations. She placed the book she found in the middle of the floor and stood back as she read a page from one of her own. She wore a red pendant, which began to glow brightly as the words escaped her lips.  
"Devil of darkness and Lord of evil! Your children call you! Give me the power to open this book and release the creatures, which will do thy bidding! Let the darkness flow through this vessel! Let the world know who is their true master!"  
The ground shook with such a force that her bookcase fell over. All of the windows in her kingdom shattered and a powerful wind flowed around her. Her pendant shone a bloody red as did her eyes. The spirits of her master's world gathered above her and flew in a circler as she moved her hands over the book. A swirling mass of black and red flowed from her hands and attached itself to the book. After a few seconds, the book's barrier was shattered and the book flew open. The pages were forcefully turned by the strong wind until it stopped on the desired page. The girl grinned and panted as her eyes continued to glow. "Yes! Now, release the children of the night!"  
The book's pages glowed as a swirling vortex emerged from it. The evil ghost and dragon looked up from their prison and noticed the opening. They grinned at each other and quickly flew to it. They came out of the vortex and landed on the hard ground. The book shut with a slam, the wind ceased, and her master's minions returned to their world now that their work was complete. The girl's eyes and pendant stopped glowing and she deeply sighed, picked up the book, and gazed at them.  
The dark ghost evilly smiled and bowed to her. "We thank you for setting us free." The dark dragon shook himself and deeply snorted as he peered at the girl. "Who are you?"  
"I am Queen Lisa. I believe you've met my dear sweet sister," said the girl.   
The ghost thought a moment and finally knew. "Oh, yes. The girl was with the old man when he trapped us in that horrible book." The dragon growled and smoke escaped his nose. "I want to make them pay for this."  
The queen smiled and gently walked toward them. "I suggest we make form an alliance."  
The two eyed each other before turning back towards Lisa. "Why? What makes you think we can trust you?" The ghost wasn't sure if they should make an alliance with her,  
Lisa calmly walked around them as they spoke. "Well, I know you revenge on your enemies and I want to get rid of my goody-two-shoes sister. If you work for my master then the world will be yours for the taking. Your evil will spread across these lands like wildfire. Although, if you choose not to I can always return you to the book." The two thought over the proposition and grinned at each other. The dragon stepped forward and looked down at the small girl as she looked up. She wasn't afraid of him and would not stand down. He gently bowed his head and spoke. "We will serve your master only if he sets us free once we have served him.  
The girl smirked and made a nod. "Agreed."  
The three friends had traveled back to Jake's grandfather's place and had settled in his training room to practice their skills while Jake's grandfather went to see if he could locate the book. Danny attacked one of the dummies used for practice. "Ghost punch!" The powerful punch was so great that it sent the practice target into the wall. Jake deeply inhaled and burned one of the other dummies. "Dragon fireball!"  
Lisa was training with Danny and Jake as well. They could use all the help they could get. "Icefire magic punch!" Ice and fire swirled around one another and attacked the dummy. First, it froze it and then it burned it. "Hey, guys where do you think the book is?"  
Jake stopped for a bit and looked at her. "I don't know, but we have to find it." Danny nodded his head and sighed. "Who knows what could happen if someone got it." Jake nodded his head in agreement and continued to speak. "Hopefully, grandpop will have some luck in locating it."  
His grandfather entered the training room, deeply sighed, and shook his head. "I have not been able to locate it. Whoever has it is guarding with a heavy amount of magic." They all looked at each other and felt their hope dwindling. He noticed the dummies and gently smiled. "I see you have been practicing. Good. You will need all of the training you can get if anyone finds the book."  
"Don't worry, grandpop. We'll be ready," said Jake. "Yeah!" said Danny and Lisa in unison.  
As the sun was setting, Lisa asked her friends if they wanted to stay at her mother's kingdom tonight. Her mother had already approved it. Now, he just had to see if they wanted to. She'd feel a lot safer if her mother was around. They quickly agreed to it, which made Lisa very glad. As she got the sleeping bags for them, Lisa's evil sister was watching them through her crystal globe in her study as she held the book in her lap.  
"Oh, isn't this a sweet picture? My twin sister is having a sleepover with her friends. How nice." She called the dark dragon into her study as continued to look at her globe. When he entered, she looked up. "I need you to travel to her parent's kingdom and I want you to kidnap my sister. The master will be pleased if you succeed."  
He smirked and gently nodded his head. "I will not fail." He flew from the kingdom and entered the night sky as he headed towards his destination.  
Way off in a deep, lush forest laid a kingdom, which belonged to Lisa's parents. Her mother was an angel and her father was a Pokemon. The night was quite chilly so she decided to serve them hot chocolate.  
She smiled as she entered her daughter's room. "Who wants hot chocolate? She was the kindest person you could ever meet.  
"Me!" They all said in complete unison. When they did, they looked at each other and laughed. Her mother smiled, walked downstairs, and headed to the kitchen to prepare the hot drink.  
Her father, Dizzy smiled at them and knew they must have been hungry. "Why don't you come down and get something to eat?"  
Lisa, Jake, and Danny rushed out of her room and down the stairs in a playful game to see who would be the first to make it to the kitchen. When they all sat at the table, Lisa's mother began to heat up some nice soup to warm them.  
When they finished, it was nearly midnight. They all headed back up to Lisa's room. Danny still couldn't understand why it was pink. "Lisa, why is your entire room pink?" She expected this because boys didn't like pink. "It's my favorite color so decorated my entire room with pink apparel." Jake looked around a bit and noticed that she had a lot of toys. She really was childlike but a wonderful friend.  
Danny and Jake got into their sleeping bags while Lisa got into her bed where they talked for a few minutes. Lisa's parents had already cleaned up the kitchen and were now in bed sleeping. After they finished their conversation, they too went to sleep.  
When the dark dragon entered the kingdom, he quickly flew up to Lisa's room but had a magic shield spell over him so no one would be able to see him. He rushed up to her, grabbed her before she could make a single cry for help, and escaped making no noise at all.  
The next morning when Danny awoke, he noticed that Lisa wasn't in her bed. Jake was still sleeping so he quietly tiptoed out of the room and went downstairs. Perhaps she was in the kitchen. When he didn't find her, he searched the rest of the house, but came up empty. Now he was starting to get worried. He went to the end of the hall, gently knocked on her parents' bedroom door, and poked his head in. "Good morning. Have you seen Lisa? I can't seem to find her."  
Her parents were already awake. They were merely talking. When Danny asked them had he seen their daughter, they looked at each other and their hearts were filled with fear. "No. We haven't seen her since last night." said Dizzy. Her mother was struck with a huge amount of fear and knew that something had happened to her daughter.  
"I'm going to go look again. She has to be here somewhere." He quickly shut the door and heard her mother scream with fright. Her daughter was missing which gave her a panic attack. Danny quickly ran back to Lisa's room and shook Jake. "Jake! Jake, wake up!" Jake groaned and slowly rubbed his eyes. "Danny, what's wrong?" Danny's heart was pounding with fear as the words escaped his lips. "Lisa's missing. I looked all over the house and her parents haven't seen her."  
Jake couldn't believe it. "Maybe she went for a walk." Danny sighed and shook his head. "It's too early for that. Besides, she wouldn't go without us…I think she was kidnapped." Jake's eyes widened as he stood up. "Who would kidnap her?" Danny gently walked over to her bed to see if could find anything. What he found was some hair. "Look what I found." Jake went to his side and caught the scent from the hair. "Danny…that's my evil twin's hair. He's the one who took Lisa." Danny looked at him with surprise. "It can't be him. He's trapped in the book." Jake shook his head. "No, he's not and if he's out then your twin is out too. The question is: Who set them free?"  
They quickly ran to her parents' and explained to them that they know who took them but they have no clue where she is. Her parents looked at each other and knew where she was. Lisa's mother spoke. "She's at her twin sister's kingdom. I know it was she. She has such hate towards Lisa."  
Jake looked at them. "How can we find her?" Dizzy pointed towards the north. "The kingdom is many miles north of here. It's a long travel, but I'm sure you'll be able to make the journey." "Right. We better be going," said Danny. As they changed into their ghost and dragon forms, Lisa's parents looked at them. "We're going too. She's our daughter," said her mother. Danny shook his head as he and Jake prepared to fly. "No, we need you two to stay here. We'll get Lisa. Come on, Jake." Before they left, Lisa's mother placed a golden necklace around Jake's neck. "This will help you. Jake looked at it then smiled at her. "Thank you." As they flew off, Lisa's mother was about to follow them when her father stopped her. "Don't worry, my dear. I have faith in them. I know they'll succeed." She watched with a heavy heart as Jake and Danny disappeared from sight, but she knew her husband was right.  
As Lisa watched with fear her sister walked around her. "Let me go!" Her twin smiled as she stopped in front of her. "What's the matter, sister? Are you afraid of me? Well…you should be. No one will be able to save you. Now, I'm going to use this spell to wipe you off from the face of the earth." She turned a few pages in the book she stole from them and smiled.  
Just as she was about to cast her spell, Danny and Jake busted through her door and rushed in. "Leave her alone!" When they were about to snatch the book from her, their twins stepped in the way. "Did you miss us?" said the dark ghost. The dark dragon sneered as he looked at them. "Now, it's time to finish what we started."  
The four fought each other but their evil twins' power was too great. Lisa's sister was just about to finish the spell when the dark ghost accidentally knocked the book from her hand. When the book dropped to the floor, Danny quickly flew and got it. He read the incantation Jake's grandfather had read. "Spirits of darkness gaze upon your prison with a horrid look! For you return to the pages of this book! This book is cursed and all in it who dwell! We return this book to the fires of hell!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!" The three beings shouted in horror. The vortex swallowed them up and when they were inside, Danny slammed the book and placed it on the ground. Jake quickly inhaled and as he inhaled the necklace started to glow. When he blew the fire at the book it was gold. The fire burned the book through and though.  
Danny got Lisa, but she wasn't responding to him. "Lisa! Lisa! Something's wrong with her!" Jake ran to his side and looked at her. It looked like she was dead. Remembering the necklace, he took it off and placed it around her neck. As soon as it was around her neck, a golden light formed over her and breath entered her body. She opened her eyes and when she saw them, her arms went around their necks as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Thank you so much. You saved me." They smiled at her and sighed. The book was gone, the evil had been vanquished, and they saved Lisa. Plus, they had protected the world. What a perfect way to end it all.  
Danny smiled as he picked up Lisa. "Come on. Your parents are worried sick about you." She smiled and nodded her head. The three friends flew south as a gently breeze blew over them. They had no doubt in their minds that everything would fine.

The End


End file.
